minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things you can expect that will happen in my blogs!
(Darn, this place feels old, yet, i will always love this game, even if it feels old as said, at, uh, at least it is better then to try with annoying candy stuff all the time, hm, now, anyway now guys, hm, i decided to do a blog to post stuff i will usually do in blogs, IF i wanna do them and IF nobody is hostile towards me or my friends, ok? Of course then oh yeah let's just discuss, it won't be long, i do it in QUICK ways, here!:) 10: Top Ten Stuff! (Yeah, like this one, yet, most of the time, my blogs ideas, top ten or not, feels useless obviously, idk how to entertain, this is an example, yeah, i might do ANYTHING of top tens thought, but, really!) 9: New Adventures! (Yeah, more blog series that have the characters going on adventures, yet, i am low on ideas unless we count of course on my upcoming idea in mind, it IS the latest, anyway, but i just wouldn't know who the heck would even care to watch my stuff, anymore, WHO?) 8: New Characters! (Yes, well, during adventures tho, new characters DO usually appear, why? Idk, most stories does just so it won't be too boring or what? Ok, IF my characters i make up IS any good, hm?) 7: Funny Stuff! (Well, IF anything that is added is funny, trust me guys, i will add comedy, even if i don't laugh usually, i want people to feel good!) 6: Sad Stuff! (Gosh, we got stuff that gets sad, too, well, why? Because emotion is needed, and, getting sad is usual, but hey doesn't it feel better a bit? Somewhat! Maybe?) 5: POSSIBLY Music! (Well, i am not good to be coming up with songs/music, so, i might come up with some, yet, sometimes i COULD add real songs, right or background music, i mean imagine it is on TV or something so it CAN be heard, ok? Ok, right!) 4: More stuff besides my adventures! (Yeah, i talked alot about that, right? Ok, that is then done, after all, i might add some stuff that is actually different, idk just what, ok? Right!) 3: Talking About New Stuff! (Well, well, well, i usually mention "Good News!" Or "Bad News!" Now, it is in my blogs, it actually is random, yes, but, i do it because i can't come up with ideas other then that, sometimes, i DO make sense with good and bad news, right? So, hope i am clear, right?) 2: Rant on Stuff! (Ok, idk why, but, at times when something DO seems to be bad, i can't help but to rant on it so, why not? I am NOT meant to upset people, it IS my opinions anyway, ok? Good!) And 1: NOBODY CARING! (Yeah, nobody is caring anymore, right? Anymore? I am actually in a way sad as it seems to have, you know guys? Yeah, to have been the end of this wiki, i am so sad that most users have left, yet, people sure don't wanna stay anymore, well, they might not anymore, but i will always be a fan of this game, i guess tho, as i AM a Minecraft Fan, duh, those games are seriously better at least then just a toilet-ish candy game. -_-, i hope nobody is aware what it is i am meaning, it is personal, ok? I mean will anybody CARE anymore? Sigh, maybe? Ok, idk!) There, people! A quick blog where i waste my time once again, sigh. I missed the good old times, back when the super fun was here and all the users often chat, chat, chat, etc. Ok, besides chatting tho, btw, leaving comments, edit, doing blogs, talk to each other, etc. Really, sigh, IF anybody sees this blog and DOES care, pls, check it out, ok? <:(, thanks for reading, and, we MIGHT see another time, bye! Category:Blog posts